


Shards of Choices

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Scríofa ag Rua [4]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: E Space, Gen, Null Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Romana carries her fellow companion away to their new life as their time with The Doctor ends.
Series: Scríofa ag Rua [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Shards of Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of the 31 Days of Writing Challenge. The challenge was to write for a fandom you love, but never write for (Classic Doctor Who).
> 
> This is my first time writing for the Classic Doctor Who fandom, so I hope you all enjoy. I want to send a huge thanks to Squarepeg72 for reading this over for me. If there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the Doctor Who world. I am not making any money off of this.

“Goodbye, Doctor,” Romana whispered into the void before she turned and hurried after Biroc.

She heard the telltale whoosh of The Doctor’s TARDIS disappearing as she hurried across the room towards the mirror. As quickly as one can while carrying K9’s heavy metal body in their arms. Romana shifted K9 again so she wouldn’t drop him and stepped through the silvery glass before it was shattered by the explosion of the null space finally collapsing in on itself.

Once she was through, Romana stopped and looked over her shoulder. She would miss The Doctor, but after her travels with him, she knew she couldn’t return to Gallifrey. At least not any time soon.

“Mistress?” A metallic voice broke through Romana’s thoughts. “Can you put me down, Mistress?”

“Oh! K9, you’re back!” Romana exclaimed before she placed him on the floor.

“Affirmative, Mistress.”

Romana patted him on the head before she stood up. “It’s good to have you back, K9.”

“Mistress.”

“Come along, K9,” Romana said as she started following Biroc again.

“Where are we going, Mistress? Where is Master, Mistress?”

Romana stopped walking and shared a look with Biroc before she knelt down next to K9. “The Doctor gave you to me when I decided to stay behind and not return to Gallifrey. Your memories would still be gone if I hadn’t taken you through the mirror,” she gestured over her shoulder, “and The Doctor knew that, so he gave you to me.”

“Mistress.” The slight dip of the mechanical dog’s broke Romana’s heart.

She reached out and laid her hand upon K9’s head. “Before you ask, I don’t think we will ever see The Doctor again.”

If her hand hadn’t been on his head, she would have missed the slight movement, but she felt K9’s head dip ever so slightly. “Mistress.”

“I’m sorry, K9,” Romana whispered.

“Thank you, Mistress,” he replied. He lifted his head and looked at Romana. “What are we going to do now, Mistress?”

Romana stood back up. She looked over a Biroc who stood off to the side, watching the exchange between the two silently. Romana smiled. “We are going to start by helping Biroc and his people, the Tharils, and then we will go from there.”

“What about Gallifrey?”

“I will not be returning to Gallifrey any time soon,” Romana replied. “Do you have a problem with that, K9?”

“Negative, Misstress,” K9 said. “I have no opinion one way or another.”

Romana chuckled under her breath. “Of course, K9. Now, let’s go see how we can help the Tharils.”


End file.
